Plants vs. Zombies: Country Chaos
Plants vs. Zombies: Country Chaos is a sub-series game to Plants vs. Zombies: Around the World. KinglerMaster is working on this project alone. Areas *Tutorial - The first world. It is seen as a tutorial to the game and therefore is very simple compared to the other worlds. On most of the levels, the zombies encountered are wooden. It takes place in Connecticut, USA. *United States of America - The second world. 5 levels are based off Central Park, New York, 5 levels based off a campsite in Minnesota, 5 levels based off Miami Beach in Florida, and 5 levels based off Texas' wild plains. The Minnesota and Texas levels are nighttime levels. *Great Wall of China - The third world, taking place in China. It is quite similar to the one found in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but slightly different. The player must destroy a 45-HP boulder before shooting the zombies normally, making lobbed-shot plants useful during the early point of the levels. There are no nighttime levels. *Egypt - The fourth world, containing zombie mummies and pharaohs. It is a bit similar to Ancient Egypt in PvZ2. Tombstones even appear. Also, the sun shines brighter, making sun fall down to the ground more often, but preventing usage of ice/snow-based plants. It takes place in Africa, of course. Also, it the last 5 levels, it's nighttime. *Greece - The fifth world. It, suprisingly, contains various zombie gods, such as Zeus Zombie, Poseidon Zombie, and Hades Zombie, all of which are very annoying and powerful. *Antartica - The sixth and final regular world. It takes place in most of Antartica, as the player ventures through it. Snow forces the player to use Flower Pots, although snow/ice plants can be planted with ease. The player can use Heat Pots to melt ice and transform it into water. In all of the levels, it's nighttime. *World Windstorm - The final world. It takes place back in Conneticut, but zombies from all countries and world appear. It only contains 20 levels, but the levels are difficult. Level Amounts *Tutorial - 5 Levels *United States of America - 20 levels *Great Wall of China - 20 levels *Egypt - 25 levels *Greece - 25 levels *Antartica - 30 levels *World Windstorm - 20 levels Plot Introduction Dr. Zomboss has been plotting on his latest scheme, to take over the countries of the Earth so he can take over the world. Therefore, when getting over to the main part of the United States, starting in New York, Penny finds out about his plan, through sensitivity. She hurries to tell the player and Crazy Dave. Tutorial The player is told by Penny about what Dr. Zomboss is going to do, so they start practicing their zombie destroying skills. Therefore, for 2 levels, practicing against Wooden cut-outs of Basic Zombies. Then eventually, they move to the pool, fighting against Wooden cut-outs of Ducky Tubers. Then on the last level (the fifth one), real zombies appear in the backyard, and the player must get serious. However, they defeat the zombies, and gain the Wall-nut. Modes *Adventure Mode - The basic mode. Go around the world to stop Dr. Zomboss from taking over all of the countries! *More Ways To Play - Find more ways to have fun. If you're getting a bit tired with traveling, then come here! **Puzzle Mode - Wall-nut Bowling, I, Zombie, and Vasebreaker! **Minigames - Tons of minigames, returning and new! **Quick Play - Come play a level quickly! Only ones you've played before, though. *Adventure Challenge - Only available after the player has completed Adventure Mode twice. Go through a modified version of Adventure Mode, which is only for experts, since it's so hard. All zombies have double health, and all recharge times are even slower! What was once your 7-second Fast recharge now takes 14 seconds! *Country Almanac - Go through the new Country Almanac, more like a tablet than a book! Check out plants, regular and mutated, or zombies, normal or special! *Zen Garden - Water, fertilize, and bug spray your plants to get coins and Plant Food Boost! Such fun! And for those mushrooms and aquatic plants...We have Mushroom Gardens and Aquarium Gardens! And customizable wallpaper too! *Piñata Party - Yeah, it came back. Fight against zombies from all over the world in this fun mode, and earn Keys, coins, or even plant and zombie costumes! Country Almanac See here. Plants See here. Zombies See here. Trivia *This game reveals that the player, Crazy Dave, and all of the townspeople from PvZA live in Connecticut, USA. *The only country in the game not to have any areas dedicated to it is Australia. Plants *Peashooter and Repeater no longer upgrade to Gatling Pea when they use Plant Food. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Around The World Category:Zombified Inc. Games Category:Unfinished Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Country Chaos